Barriers and Pitfalls/Transcript
Announcer: Guess what Pin! (Pin happily rushes over to Announcer) Announcer: You've won a Win Token. Pin: What is a Win Token? Announcer: As you remember, you were the only one to rip the ribbon, that means you did better than the rest of the contestants, so you win a Win Token. If you're about to get eliminated you can use your Win Token to avoid half of your votes. And here's your Win Token. (Announcer throws Win Token, Pin catches it) Announcer: Now it's time for Cake at Stake. (Cake at Stake theme plays) Announcer: But first we have to get *talks fast* Match & Tennis Ball & Golf Ball & Teardrop & Needle & Spongy & Rocky & Firey & Woody & Flower. (A net appears from under the ocean bringing everyone the Announcer listed to shore) Announcer: Get into your teams, people. (sounds of shuffling) Announcer: OK. Squashy Grapes, you lost last time, so you do the Cake at Stake. Sit. (Everyone sits except Rocky, who just turns upside down) Announcer: I have nine slices of cake. If you receive a slice of cake, you get to stay for another day. If you don't, you leave the battle. But don't worry, you'll be treated with TLC. OK. Lets see how many votes we received. (Random machine comes out of the ground and displays a 7) Announcer: 7 votes. Now it's time to pass out the cake. Leafy, you got zero votes. Here's your cake. (Cake tosser tosses cake at Leafy, making the cake splat all over her face) Announcer: Needle, you also got zero votes. (Cake tosser tosses cake at Needle, making the cake splat all over her face) Announcer: Same with Ice Cube... (Cake tosser tosses cake at Ice Cube, making the cake splat all over her face) Announcer: ...Rocky... (Cake tosser tosses cake at Rocky, making the cake splat all over his face) Announcer: ...Teardrop... (Cake tosser tosses cake at Teardrop, making the cake splat all over her face) Announcer: ...and Coiny. (Cake tosser tosses cake at Coiny, making the cake splat all over his face) Announcer: Uh, maybe I should turn down the throwing speed of the tosser. Announcer: Snowball, you're safe a zero too. (Snowball catches cake) Announcer: Tennis Ball, you didn't do anything good, but... (Cake tosser tosses cake at Tennis Ball, making the cake splat all over his face) Announcer: ...you're safe with one vote. So is "sam!", whoever Sam is. Flower: If you kick me out, I'll CRUSH you with my ANNOUNCER CRUSHER! Announcer: Well, too bad for me; because Golf Ball is safe at one vote, and you, Flower, are out with four votes. Flower: Grrrrrrrr! (Flower activates the Announcer Crusher, but instead of hitting the Announcer, it hits GB instead, making it explode, sending Flower to the TLC) Flower: WhAAAAAOOWWHAAA! Bubble: Earlier this morning I was really afraid of being popped, but now I'm feeling better and I don't think I'm gonna be popped! (Announcer Crusher bits fly everywhere, and yes, this does pop Bubble) Golf Ball: Woo! Now my chances of winning went up from 5% to 5.263%! Leafy: Wow, GB. I'm impressed. No arms, and you can still use a calculator! Golf Ball: What made you think I was using a calculator? (Intro Plays) Announcer: The second contest is an obstacle course. You have an hour to complete it. When you get to the end, you will try to get as much water into your team tank as you can in the remaining amount of time. At the end of the hour, whichever team has more water wins. And yes, whoever is the first to finish the course gets a Win Token. (A G appears on the screen) Announcer: Wait. Before that'll get onto the screen, I have to tell you one more thing. Eraser: Aw... boooooooooooooorriing. Announcer: Cherries, you're missing a team member. If you don't find that team member in the next hour, your team automatically loses. Pen and Eraser: BLOCKY! Announcer: OK, O, come on over. (O comes onto the screen, looking scared, forming the word GO, making the contest start) Pin: Squishy Cherries! Stop! We have to decide who will find Blocky and who will run the course. Pen and Eraser: We'll find Blocky. Pin: Spongy, you go too. And... Pencil! Go with them! Match: But, our alliance! We have to stick together! Pin: Alliance, shmalliance, go, GO! Match: Pencil! We'll wait for you! Snowball: Whoa! In first! (SB comes to a sudden stop at a pitfall) Snowball: Whoa! (Needle pushes SB off, SB faceplants into the Failers' Waiting Room) Snowball: Oh, great... (Time skips to 58:17) Pencil: OK. So THIS is the fish that ate Blocky. Now we have to get him out. (Time skips to 55:42) Ice Cube: Wow! Needle, she's such a fast runner. Leafy: That's good! *Needle presses a button on the floor, which causes a wall to start rising slowly) (Coiny blows raspberry at Firey) Firey: Grrr... (Firey slaps Coiny off the screen) Match: OMQ, what is taking her so long? Bubble: Be patient. It's only been 5 minutes or so! *Time skips to 52:22 Pencil: ♪ Open mouth, yeah, yeah, yeah! Let him out, yeah, yeah, yeah! ♫ Blocky: What is she doing? Pencil: (out of sight) ♪ So we can win the contest... ♫ Pen: Blocky! I thought you got eaten! Pencil: (out of sight) ♪ ...so we can win the contest! ♫ Blocky: No, it tried to eat me, but it missed me by a bit! (Flashback to episode 1b, we see that Blocky is about to get eaten by the fish, the camera turns, and we see that he actually fell behind the fish!) Pencil: C'mon and open that... (Fish opens mouth) Pencil: YEAH! (Fish wraps tongue around Pencil) Pencil: Yikes! (Goes back to contest, Needle approaches a rock wall. Coiny finally lands in front of the wall that Leafy, Needle and Icy climbed earlier. Firey jumps over it, Pin tries to jump over it, but is flipped upside down by Teardrop) Pin: I'm stuck! Coiny: Sorry, Pin. (Coiny jumps over the wall) Pin: Please don't tell me Woody will have to climb me! (Woody attempts to reach and climb over Pin) Woody: Auuuweuu... errr... ehhhhh- (Pin slaps Woody) Woody: AHHH! (Woody slides across the floor, GB and TB jump over him) Tennis Ball: Jump, Rocky! (Rocky does nothing, TB kicks him out of the way, but Woody falls off anyway) Golf Ball: TB! What in the spherical world was THAT for? Tennis Ball: To prevent a Rocky and Woody collision. Golf Ball: Ok... (Golf Ball tries to jump over the wall, but it's too high) Golf Ball: TB, Help me! (Tennis Ball kicks Golf Ball over the wall.) Golf Ball: Thank you! (Tennis Ball tries to jump over the wall, but it's still too high) Tennis Ball: But now I can't cross! (Cut to the rock wall, Needle, Teardrop, Firey and Leafy (while holding Icy) are climbing it) (Coiny and Golf Ball run to the rock wall) (A boxing glove pops out of the wall, hitting Needle; she falls back to the ground) Needle: Aww, seriously? Ice Cube: Thanks for all you're doing for me. Leafy: No problem. (Another boxing glove pops out of the wall, hitting Leafy and Ice Cube) (Teardrop, Firey and Needle are still on the rock wall) (Cut to Pencil, Blocky and Pen are trying to pull her out of the fish's tongue) Blocky and Pen: Hhhhhgh! (The fish, noticing something, lets go and looks up. That "something", is Flower, still flying from the explosion.) Flower: AAAAAAAH! (Camera zooms out and shows that Flower is flying over the random fish monsters and plants from episode 1b) (Time skips ahead to 46:21) (Cut to Firey, who is currently in first place as he hops off of the elevator) (Firey steps on a button, causing a spike to fall slowly) (Firey and Coiny and Teardrop jump across a gap) (Cut to Leafy and Ice Cube) (Leafy throws Ice Cube onto the top of the rock wall, then jumps onto the top of the rock wall herself) (Yet another boxing glove hits Needle offscreen, she falls on the floor) Needle: Aww, seriously? (Leafy and Ice Cube pass a sign that says 'Ride to Continue' and get onto the elevator) Leafy: Well, here we go! (the elevator begins moving down) Leafy: Hey, watch this! (Leafy holds a bowling ball above Icy's head) Leafy: The bowling ball and you are falling at the same rate! (Leafy lets go of the bowling ball, and indeed, the bowling ball and the elevator are falling at the same speed) (When the elevator reaches the bottom, the bowling ball smashes Ice Cube) (Cuts to commercial) Voiceover: Need a break from all the stress? (Screen shows a frowny face) Voiceover: Then eat our gumball. (A gumball goes into the frowny face's mouth) Voiceover: It's only 70,000 payments of $70,000. (Screen shows $4,900,000,000) Voiceover: Each. (Screen shows seven gumballs with a cost of $34,300,000,000) Voiceover: Call now. The number on the screen. (Screen shows a phone, then the number 2) Voiceover: Now. (Cuts to another commercial) Blocky: Here's a fun prank you can pull! (Screen shows the Bubble Recovery Center) Blocky: Drill a hole into the Bubble Recovery Center, pour tacks in, and watch Bubble pop infinitely! (Screen shows a demonstration of the above line) Blocky: Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha- Voiceover: This program was brought to you by Blocky's Funny Doings International. (Screen shows Blocky with the words Blocky's Funny Doings International on the side) (Cuts to real-time, the time now 46:51) Leafy: O-M-Z! I killed her! Oh well. (Screen shows a card that says 'What She Wanted To Happen') (Leafy jumps a gap with the lowering spike even lower now) Leafy: Easy. (Screen shows a card that says 'What Happened') (Leafy jumps into the gap) Leafy: AAAAH! (Leafy lands in the Failers' Waiting Room along with Snowball and Woody) (Cut to Pen, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy and Pencil) Pen: Okay, let's get back now, we have a BUNCH of lost time to make up. (Cut to Bubble and Match, who are still waiting at the starting line) (Pen crosses the starting line) Bubble: Woah! (Spongy crosses the starting line) Match: OMW. Spongy. He just makes me wanna HURL. (Pencil crosses the starting line) Match: Pencil! You're here! Now let's go, SUPER fast. (The team takes off, with Blocky and Eraser falling into a pit) Tennis Ball: Oh, thank you, you're here! Get me over that wall! Match: Over THAT?! (Match points to the wall with Pin still stuck on it) Match: I dunno... Pin: Still stuck! (Cut to Golf Ball, who is standing in front of the rock wall) Golf Ball: Arms might be useful right about now! (Camera pans up to Needle, who reaches the top of the climbing wall) Needle: Finally! (Another boxing glove pops out of the wall, missing Needle) (Cut to Firey) (Firey jumps onto a ski lift) Firey: Hup! (Firey burns up his seat) Firey: Oh, noooo, WOOOOAH! (Firey falls) (Cut to Pencil, Match and Bubble, who are about to throw TB over the wall) Match: Aaaand throw! (The group throws Tennis Ball at the wall, which bends and breaks, hitting Pen) Pen: Oof! (Tennis Ball lands on the other side of the gap) (Cut to the Failers' Waiting Room, Pin falls in, still stuck to the wall, along with Pen (offscreen)) Bubble: Well, that's convenient! (Bubble, Match, Pencil and Spongy walk across) (Cut to Coiny and Teardrop on the ski lift, Firey is holding onto the edge) Coiny: Hey, Firey! (Coiny stomps on Firey's hand) Firey: Ow! Grr! (Firey knocks Coiny off of the ski lift) Coiny: Hey! (time skips ahead to 30:01) (Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Spongy are all waiting at the bottom of the climbing wall) Golf Ball: Throw us up! Pencil: Yeah. But nah. We're only going for our own team, Spongy. (The group throw Spongy up) (Cut to Needle, who is at the end of the ski lift) Needle: Yeah! (Needle walks down a windy path) (Needle stops at a sign) Needle: Uh-oh... Sign: Find a needle in a haystack and show it to the scanner to continue. (Firey and Teardrop are already searching) (Needle gets an "idea lightbulb" and shows herself to the scanner, which gives her a win token and allows her to pass) Needle: Yeah! (Needle crosses the finish line) Firey: Ugh! Argh! Come on! (Firey gets an "idea lightbulb" with the words '#2', and jumps onto the haystack, burning it up except for the needle) (Cut to Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, Match and Pencil are climbing up the rock wall) Golf Ball: Help us up! (Tennis Ball finds a path to the side of the wall, and gets an "idea lightbulb" with the words '#3') Tennis Ball: Golf Ball! Look! (Cut to Teardrop, who is still looking for the needle) (Cut back to the Squishy Cherries, who are catching up) (Time has passed to 22:50) Match: Huh? Oh, great, the balls are here. (Teardrop has finally found the needle and is allowed to cross the finish line) Needle: TD! Help me get more ahead of Firey! (The Squashy Grapes's bucket of water is fuller than the Cherries', which doesn't have any water in it) Firey: Water. It's too dangerous to handle! (screen shows that Firey can be killed using water, ice or snow) (Cut to Match, Pencil and Bubble at the second gap, the spike has nearly reached the floor) Match: Uh oh! (Bubble tries jumping across) Bubble: I'm stuck! (Bubble is wedged between the spike and the floor) (Golf Ball and Tennis Ball run and accidentally push Bubble out, then fall in the gap) Pencil: Hehe! Thanks, TB and GB. Match: We gotta go, Pencil. (Match jumps successfully, while Pencil's lead gets chopped off by the spike) Pencil: Oh no! I've been DULLED! (Time skips ahead to 18:17) (Match and Pencil and Bubble are riding the ski lift, a loud banging noise is heard) Bubble: Spongy! He's just so fat, you know? (Cut to Rocky, who is falling from the sky due to being kicked earlier. Rocky slices the ski lift rope, causing himself, Spongy and the alliance to fall) Pencil, Bubble and Match: Aaaaaaaah! (In fast-motion, Needle and Teardop fill their team bucket with water until the time is up) Announcer: Beep. Time's up. The Squashy Grapes win. (Cut to Needle) Needle: Yeah! Announcer: So yeah, choose someone to vote. (All the team members of the Squishy Cherries are shown) (Title card: Comment to vote! Last day of voting is February 10th. Episode 3 will be released on March 1) (Cut to the Failers' Waiting Room, where a bunch of contestants are standing in the night) Golf Ball: So, um, are they gonna pick us up or what? (episode ends) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts